


The Night Lena Luthor Learned To Fly

by ShhTheAdultsAreTalking



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9207254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShhTheAdultsAreTalking/pseuds/ShhTheAdultsAreTalking
Summary: In which late night Supergirl visits, potstickers, and a New Year's Eve party teach Lena Luthor how to fly.OrKara has a crush on Lena and finally decides to do something about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's another New Year's Eve fic (being posted after New Year's) that no one asked for, but you get anyways! And thanks to my pal Molly for reading and rereading this until it was acceptable!

No matter how many times she did it, Kara could never get over the rush of flying. The wind whipping through her hair as she weaved in and out of the National City skyline, zipping through the trees- it was exhilarating. Whether she was on her way to save the day, or to pick up potstickers, as she was today, flying was a feeling unlike any other.

On this particular day, as she made her way from the DEO to get takeout for herself and her sister, Alex, she couldn’t help but take a detour to visit her favorite CEO, and new found friend, Lena Luthor. Kara hadn’t seen Lena much lately; and if she was being honest, she had missed Lena. And that’s why, on this cold, dark, winter evening, Kara found herself flying towards the familiar L-Corp balcony.

Kara touched down gently, and walked towards the sliding door that led to Lena’s office, noticing the raven-haired CEO engrossed in paperwork. Kara couldn’t help but chuckle at Lena’s scrunched face, and glasses falling down her nose. That’s all it took to break Lena’s concentration, who turned around, looking pleased to see Supergirl leaning against the balcony door frame.

Lena chuckled as she stood, making her way to the heroine. “Supergirl,” she greeted with a grin, “Cat Grant once told me that if I had a balcony, I shouldn’t even bother leaving my office door open for you,” Lena said. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes, and her dark red lips formed a mix of a smirk and smile- a purely Lena look.

“What can I say, Ms. Luthor,” Supergirl said with an amused grin, “when you can fly in through the balcony door, taking the stairs pales in comparison.”

“I can’t even imagine,” Lena replied, looking longingly out her window at the starry night sky.

“It’s unlike anything else…” Kara said quietly, voice trailing away. The pair stood next to each other in a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Lena spoke up again.

“Not that I don’t love your company, Supergirl, but was there a reason you stopped by?” Lena asked, looking over the woman next to her. Supergirl grinned; Lena _loved_ her company. She loved Lena. Lena’s company, that is. Yes, that was all. Supergirl cringed inwardly realizing that she had been having this internal debate for too long.

“Oh well…honestly, I was on my way to get some dinner, and I thought I’d stop by and say hello,” Kara admitted with a shrug. When Lena raised an eyebrow at this, Kara laughed, “Even a hero’s gotta eat.”

“And what is this hero’s meal of choice after a hard day of fighting crime?” Lena asked chuckling.

“Potstickers,” Kara said with a grin.

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you, Supergirl,” Lena murmured. Just then, Kara heard a ring at a frequency that only she could hear. As she put a hand to ear, Kara heard the serious tone of Alex’s voice, “We need you, Supergirl.”

“Duty calls,” Kara said, taking a step back.

“And potstickers must wait,” Lena added, dramatically, earning her a sweet laugh from Kara.

“Have a good night, Ms. Luthor.” And with that, Supergirl took off into the night sky, leaving Lena alone, watching her fly away.

 

~~~

 

Kara raced towards her apartment, where she had sensed Alex’s call had come. She tried to push the worry from her mind, but having been attacked in her own home before, she knew that she couldbe up against something dangerous. She wondered if backup was already on its way as she burst through the window of her apartment only to see Alex sitting alone on her couch with a half empty bottle of wine.

“Alex!” Kara hissed, storming over to her sister, “You made an emergency Supergirl call!” She exclaimed angrily, her voice pitching up.

“This _was_ an emergency! I was hungry!” Alex explained, her words slurring slightly. Noticing Kara came empty handed she asked, “and where is our food?”

“I hadn’t gotten it yet!” Kara exclaimed, “I thought something had _happened!_ ” Kara stomped towards her bedroom to change her clothes.

“What do you mean you hadn’t gotten the food yet? What were you doing, then?” Alex asked suspiciously.

“I was….you misused the Supergirl call! J’onn’s not going to like that! And you’re drunk!” Kara sputtered, not wanting to explain that her trip to get the food had been delayed because of her visit with Lena. She came back out in sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

“I’m not drunk. I’m. Buzzzzzed,” Alex said pursing her lips. “Now _I_ am calling Dumpling Palace to have them deliver our food, and then _you_ are going to tell me ex-actly where you were,” Alex said sternly, picking up the phone to order the food.

 

~~~

 

Kara had managed to avoid discussing Lena throughout most of dinner, until a sweet text from the CEO herself had her grinning and blushing like an idiot.

“Who texted you?” Alex asked with a smirk. Kara’s smile instantly fell to her terrible poker face, but hey, she was trying her best.

“No one,” she said cooly.

“Don’t be coy, Kara, you’re a terrible liar. Who is it?” Alex said, reaching out sloppily to take the phone. Kara quickly pulled the phone away from the table and onto her lap.

“No, Alex, stop it, it’s just Lena,” she said, smacking Alex’s hand away from her.

There was nothing incriminating in her texts to Lena, the two women were just making small talk and teasing each other. It was sweet. It was nothing.

“Lena Luthor?” Alex asked with a raised brow, “Are you writing an article on her?”

“No, I just, we’re just talking. We’re friends,” Kara said quickly.

“Friends?” Alex questioned.

“Yes! Friends,” Kara said with a sigh, “just friends….” She looked back to her phone seeing that Lena had not responded yet.

“Sounds to me like you want to be more than friends,” Alex asked gently, offering Kara a smile.

“I mean…I don’t know. I guess it would be nice, but with the whole Supers vs. Luthors thing, it would just be too complicated,” Kara said sadly.

“I don’t think that’s why you’re not pursuing this.” Alex pressed, watching as Kara shifted in her seat nervously.

“It’s just… she’s _Lena Luthor_! She’s smart, and funny, and beautiful,” Kara said smiling at the thought of Lena. “And I’m just….” Kara sighed as Alex cut her off.

“You are Supergirl, or did you forget that? But more importantly, you are Kara freaking Danvers. _You’re_ smart. _You’re_ funny. _You’re_ beautiful. And if that’s not enough for her, you also have super strength, super speed, and you are ripped as hell!” Alex exclaimed, “And Lena Luthor would be lucky to have you,” she finished firmly. Kara smiled, admiring her sister.

“Thank you, Alex,” she said, hugging Alex tightly.

“Kara, super strength,” Alex reminded, grimacing.

“Right sorry!” Kara exclaimed, releasing her Alex from her grasp. “C’mon, Orphan Black is calling my name!!”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

Kara gripped a bag of Chinese food tightly in her hands as the elevator at L-Corp brought her up the many floors to where Lena’s office was.

“Hi Jess,” Kara greeted Lena’s assistant with a smile, “is Ms. Luthor in her office?”

“She is, but, Ms. Danvers, I told you yesterday that Ms. Luthor would be very busy today and would be working through lunch,” Jess replied curtly. Kara had called Jess earlier the previous day to find out if Lena had lunch plans, to which Jess informed her that Ms. Luthor would likely take a ‘working lunch,’ which was typical Lena code for skipping lunch because she was so busy.

“It’s okay. I’ll just stop by for a few minutes, then! Thank you,” Kara said with her usual bright smile, as Jess grimaced in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose. She waved to Jess and made her way to Lena’s office. Just as she was about to knock, she heard Lena talking on the phone. Being a hero had it’s perks, like super hearing.

“Yes, well thank you, mother, but I’m unsure if I’ll be able to attend your New Year’s gala, as…exciting as it sounds,” Lena said. Kara could hear the disdain in Lena’s voice. Kara knocked as she heard Lena hanging up the phone.

“Come in!” Lena called, smiling when she saw Kara walk through her door. “To what do I owe this pleasure?” Lena asked grinning.

“Well, I may have heard that you were taking a ‘working lunch’ today, which I _know_ means that you probably won’t eat lunch. And what kind of person would I be if I let my friend starve?” Kara explained dramatically as she walked slowly towards Lena’s desk with the bag of takeout. “So I have to ask that you put down all of this…engineer stuff,” she said waving her free hand at the masses of paperwork on Lena’s desk, “and have some pot stickers with me,” she finished with that sweet smile no one could deny.

“Well if it’s this or _starving_ ,” Lena began biting her lip, “I suppose I could spare a few minutes for lunch with my friend,” Lena finished with a wink that made Kara’s mouth run dry.

“Well then let’s eat!” Kara exclaimed, extending her hand, which Lena gladly accepted, and led her over to the couch. She placed the takeout bag on the coffee table and began to pull out the food.

“This was really thoughtful of you Kara. You didn’t have to do this,” Lena said softly, as Kara handed her chop sticks.

“I know I didn’t. But I wanted to! Plus I get to eat my favorite food and see you, so it’s a win-win,” Kara said with a grin, picking up a potsticker.

“Potstickers are your favorite food? That’s funny…that’s Supergirl’s favorite too,” Lena said laughing.

“Oh?” Kara said in her nervous high-pitched voice, “Do you uh, have meals with Supergirl often?”

“Oh no, never actually. She just stopped by a few nights ago to talk. She flew right through my balcony window,” Lena said with a chuckle. Kara saw a sort of glimmer in Lena’s eyes and couldn’t help but get jealous at the way Lena looked when she talked about Supergirl. Kara was jealous of herself, which realized was ridiculous, but she couldn’t help it!

“Oh, well, that sounds nice,” Kara added quietly, her voice trailing off. She busied herself with her food.

Lena, noticing Kara’s shift in demeanor, quickly put her hand on top of Kara’s, “Of course, I’m not friends with Supergirl the way I am with you, you know. You’re really important to me, Kara. You’re special,” Lena said, gripping Kara’s hand, hoping she would understand.

“Thanks Lena,” Kara said with a soft smile, “You’re special to me, too.” Lena smiled back and returned to her food, while Kara still felt the warmth from Lena’s touch tingling on the back of her hand.

“Hey Lena…” Kara began after a few moments of silence. Lena looked up, green eyes sparkling as they always did. “I’m not sure if you have plans, I mean you probably do, but if you’re free and you want to, but you don’t have to,” Kara began babbling, causing Lena to chuckle. “Right. So, if you’re around on New Year’s Eve and you’re looking for something to do, I’d love to have you over. My sister and I and some of our friends just get together and play games and drink and eat and watch the ball drop at midnight. It’s nothing fancy or anything…pretty low key actually, but it’s fun and-” Lena cut the rambling woman off, “I’d love to, Kara.”

“Oh, you would? Okay awesome. Well I’ll text you my address. People are coming around eight, but, you can come whenever you want. Earlier, later, whatever works best for you is totally fine with me, I mean-”

“Eight sounds perfect, Kara,” Lena said with an amused grin.

“Really? Oh okay great. Well, uh I should be getting back…Snapper hates when I’m late to things, which, ya know, does tend to happen sometimes because I’m…” Kara babbled, suddenly remembering Lena didn’t know she was Supergirl, “well because I’m me,” Kara finished lamely, pushing her glasses up her nose.

“Well who cares what Snapper Carr thinks anyways. I, for one, think you’re pretty great, ” Lena said, taking Kara’s hand as she stood. “And thank you again for lunch. It was really sweet of you.”

“Anytime,” Kara said, and quickly went in to hug Lena goodbye. Kara felt the CEO tense up as she wrapped her arms around her, but after a moment, she felt Lena melt into her arms. Kara breathed in the sweet floral scent of Lena’s perfume, and closed her eyes, smiling. But the hug was over as soon as it began.

“Well, I’ll see you on New Year’s Eve, Lena!” Kara exclaimed, as she waved goodbye, walking out the door.

“Goodbye Kara,” Lena murmured with a gentle wave. She watched Kara leave, grinning at the pretty reporter.

Kara pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Alex.

 

 **Kara Danvers:** **I invited Lena over for NYE. But we have a slight situation.**

_Alex Danvers: Come to DEO later and explain plz._

**Kara Danvers: Will do. See u later, Alex!**

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

The rest of the day went by slowly. Kara spent the afternoon writing and rewriting articles, only to have Snapper scribble all over them, ball them up and toss them back at her. Finally, five o’clock came around and Kara quickly headed out the door of the office, before Snapper could call her back in for more torture.

She flew quickly to the DEO, and found Alex working in the lab.

“So what’s up?” Alex asked, not looking up at Kara, instead staying focused on whatever was under the slide in her microscope.

“Well I invited Lena over for New Year’s,” Kara began slowly.

“Good that’s good,” Alex said, distractedly.

“But I think she has a crush on Supergirl,” Kara continued.

“Well, that works out in your favor seeing as you are Supergirl,” Alex commented, switching out her microscope slides.

“Yeah, but Lena doesn’t know that!” Kara squealed.

“So you want to reveal yourself to Lena?” Alex asked, finally looking up at Kara to waggle her eyebrows suggestively.

“Ugh Alex, you are so immature,” Kara groaned in frustration.

“Do you think it’s a good idea? I mean, is it safe? She is a Luthor, after all,” Alex said worriedly.

“Alex, stop. She might have their name but she’s nothing like them. She’s good, and caring, and loving, and I…” Kara’s voice trailed away.

“Okay,” Alex said quietly.

“Really? You’re agreeing? Just like that?” Kara asked surprised.

“This seems like more than a crush to me, Kara. I think you might be in love with her. And that’s worth it,” Alex said, with a smile. She was proud of her sister.

“I…yeah, I think I am in love with her,” Kara murmured quietly. “But what about J’onn?”

“I’ll handle J’onn. You handle telling Lena,” Alex said, moving away from her microscope.

“Thanks Alex,” Kara said, hugging her sister tightly.

“So do you know how you’re going to tell her?” Alex asked when they had pulled apart.

“I think I have an idea…”

 

 

 

~~~

 

 

 

 

Kara heard a knock at her front door. “I’ve got it!” she called out, making her way to the door quickly.

She opened the door to find Lena standing there in boots, black leggings, and an oversized white sweater with snowflakes on it.

“Lena Luthor owns a holiday sweater?” Kara asked with a chuckle, reaching out to hug the woman in front of her.

“Hello Kara,” Lena replied as they hugged. Kara stepped out of the way so that Lena could enter the apartment.

“I brought some champagne,” Lena said, offering Kara the bottle.

“Ah thank you,” Kara said, taking the bottle from Lena. “This will win you points with my sister,” she teased as she placed the bottle on her kitchen table, and went back to take Lena’s coat.

“Okay, so let’s get you introduced to everybody!” Kara said, taking Lena’s hand and pulling her into the living room.

“Guys, this is my friend Lena,” Kara announced, as her group of friends turned to see the blonde and brunette standing together closely.

“These are my friends from CatCo, Winn and James,” she said pointing out the two men on the couch. “This is James’ girlfriend Lucy, my cousin Clark, and his girlfriend Lois- also Lucy’s sister,” she explained, pausing so Lena could greet them all. “And this,” Kara said, leading Lena across the room, “is my sister, Alex, and her girlfriend, Maggie.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Lena said, reaching out to shake Alex’s hand. “Kara’s told me so much about you.”

“Only good things I hope,” Alex said winking at Kara, as Maggie and Lena shook hands.

“Alright, now that that’s taken care of, let me take you to the kitchen so I can fix you a drink,” Kara said happily, leading Lena away by the hand towards the kitchen.

 

~~~

 

“So that’s who Little Danvers has the hots for?” Maggie asked surprised, as she sat down on Alex’s lap.

“Yep, that’s Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corps,” Alex said smirking.

“Wow…damn. Does Little Danvers have game?” Maggie asked raising an eyebrow. Maggie watched as Kara laughed at something Lena had said, and reached out to rest a hand on Lena’s shoulder. She nodded, impressed with the young blonde.

“It would appear so,” Alex asked rolling her eyes, but she couldn’t help but be proud of her sister.

 

~~~

 

“This is really nice, having your friends and family here. You all seem really close,” Lena murmured, watching the group talking and laughing together, as Kara poured them drinks.

“Hey you’re part of this family too, now,” Kara said, handing Lena a glass, “if you want, that is,” Kara added quickly.

“I’d like that,” Lena nodded honestly, taking the glass from Kara.

“Well then cheers to new friends for the new year,” Kara said, holding up her own glass to Lena’s, who laughed as she clinked their glasses together.

 

~~~

 

For the next few hours, the group sat around talking, laughing, drinking, and playing games. They watched Jenny McCarthy and Ryan Seacrest narrating the hours before the new year, sang along with the musical guests, and danced the night away.

At last it was 11:55pm, and Kara took Lena by the hand and pulled her away from the group.

“How attached are you to watching the ball drop?” Kara asked quietly.

“Not very, why?” Lena asked, confused.

“I want to show you something,” Kara whispered, “do you trust me?”

Lena bit her lip, but didn’t doubt Kara for a second, “Of course.”

Kara took Lena by the hand, and grabbed their coats at the door. They slipped out of the apartment, and took the stairs up to the roof of her building.

 

~~~

 

“What are we doing out here Kara?” Lena asked, wrapping her arms around herself as snow began to fall from the sky.

“I haven’t been totally honest with you, and it’s really important that I tell you the truth. I don’t want to end this year keeping secrets from you,” Kara said,letting go of Lena’s hands. “I just…don’t freak out,” Kara pleaded taking a few steps back.

“I won’t….but Kara, what are you-” Lena couldn’t help but be a little worried as she watched her friend walk towards the edge of the building.

“You trust me right?” Kara asked, stepping onto the ledge, just as she had done when she revealed herself to Winn.

“I do,” Lena said nervously, moving closer to Kara.

“Okay,” Kara murmured. She took a breath, and then took another step, falling backwards off the building.

“Kara!” Lena screamed out rushing towards the side of the building, only to see a whir of light shooting back up at her. Lena jumped back as Supergirl flew out in front of her and up into the sky.

“Oh my god,” Lena murmured, covering her mouth with her hands. Kara, touched down gently in front of Lena.

“You’re her,” Lena whispered, “How could I not see that…” she murmured, still in shock.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner, but anyone that knows becomes a target for the people that want to hurt me,” Kara explained quickly. “And I couldn’t put you at risk like that,” she said quietly, taking Lena’s hands in her own.

“But why tell me now?” Lena asked, still in shock.

“Well, that’s the other thing… Lena I-” Kara began, pausing as the pair heard the chant of the crowds in the center of National City counting down to the New Year. “10, 9, 8, 7,” they cried out.

“Lena, I like you. A lot,” Kara continued, as the crowds rang out with “6, 5, 4, 3…” Lena was still silent, with a more peaceful look on her face now than before.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara asked moving slightly closer, as the crowd called out the final two seconds of 2016.

“Yes,” Lena murmured, and Kara reached for Lena’s face, gently brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, before leaning in to claim the brunette’s lips with her own. Kara felt like her whole world was spinning as Lena’s warm, soft lips moved against her own. She tasted like mint, and the rum from her drink, and something else Kara couldn’t quite name. Kara’s heart was racing as Lena wrapped her arms around her neck. She felt an exhilarating rush, and when they finally broke apart, Kara grinned.

“And that,” Kara grinned, “is what flying feels like.” And all Lena could do was smile at Kara’s sweet, flushed face, and kiss her once more.

 

 

 

 


End file.
